Placebo
by Rooss
Summary: Todos comenzaron a nacer con un indicador a partir del 2020 y este indicador es el que decide a cuál de las tres ramas de la sociedad pertenecerás. Así como el blanco es a negro, un Placebo lo es para un Nocebo. Uno anestesia el dolor convirtiéndolo en placer; el otro provoca placer a cambio de dolor. Dolor y placer nunca antes fueron compatibles hasta el día en que conocí a Viktor
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Otras publicaciones:** Wattpad.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido adulto. Lenguaje soez.

* * *

 _ **0**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

 _[...x]_

Placebo.

Así es como actualmente le llaman a los _rehabilitadores_.

Personas nacidas bajo el estigma rehabilitador capaz de sanar al persuadir la realidad bajo verdades que no existen. Dando vida y estabilidad al mundo y a todo lo que hay en él.

El gobierno, a partir de ello, se propuso descubrir un modo de usar tal particularidad en pro de la sociedad, descubriendo un camino en el que los Placebo fueran de utilidad, pero fue la forma en la que se les trató como mera experimentación lo que produjo que el odio y tales pensamientos negativos propios de un ser humano oscurecieran las virtudes benignas. Sometido al estrés y al maltrato, fue el primer Placebo quien comenzó a evolucionar cayendo en una categoría bastante amenazante para el mundo.

Sus células fueron extraídas a tiempo antes de perder completamente las facultades curativas de este. Antes de degradarse completamente a lo que hoy se conoce como Nocebo.

Nocebo.

 _El degradador._

No se registran muchos resultados sobre él ni sobre lo que le sucedió al primer rehabilitador pero supongo que el hecho de que sea un tabú hablar de ello es porque representó una amenaza, no solo para el Placebo, sino para la humanidad entera.

Alguien a quien yo amé fue un Nocebo.

Creí que el día en el que me lo arrebatarían nunca llegaría.

Al final, sucedió.

Todo su dolor, toda su tristeza, todo su amor...

Todo...se esfumó.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo._

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ** _Llevo esta idea rondando desde el 2015 me parece y la verdad es que si bien antes la había concebido para otro fandom, por cuestiones de tiempo y mucha, muuucha meditación, terminé decidiéndome por YoI así que..._**

 ** _Otra cosa en la que debo sincerarme es que no sé que rumbo va a tomar esta historia. No sé si me estoy apresurando o qué onda pero la idea de hacer un original con este universo aún se me hace atractiva._**

 ** _Confieso que, al menos en el tiempo que he leído en distintas plataformas, no he visto que tal "Universo" haya sido usado por alguien más. Dígase Omegaverse y ese tipo de universos que hoy en día es demasiado basto y demasiado sobre explotado por lo que quise tomar otro camino y hacer cimientos nuevos para una temática, por así decirlo, nueva. A lo mucho, sobre el Omegaverse, solo haré mención del hecho de que los hombres pueden embarazarse pero no más ya que no planeo inmiscuirme demasiado en ello pues el tema central es otro. Como dije, de existir un universo similar a Placebo, lo desconozco. Si ustedes conocen algo similar, háganmelo saber :D Esto solo es producto de mi loca cabeza, muchas, pero muchas películas de ciencia ficción, y docenas de golosinas._**

 ** _Sin más por el momento solo puedo dedicarle esto a mi alma gemela del vóley, St. Yukiona, que la amo de aquí a una infinidad de galaxias._**

 ** _Sobre las actualizaciones...No me pregunten jajaja ¿Ven el ritmo de Lotus? Bueno, pues imagínense algo así. Por el momento subiré este prólogo y el primer capítulo. Planeo que sean algo "cortos" y con cortos me refiero a largos porque si ven la extensión de los capítulos de Lotus...pues dan ganas de matarse. No planeo matarme escribiendo 10k como en esa historia pero sí serán sustanciosos._**

 ** _Y pues...es todo._**

 ** _¡Romi-out!_**


	2. La Tierra que nos han prometido

**_._**

 ** _I_**

 ** _._**

El mundo comenzó a dividirse en tres categorías a partir de que el primer Placebo nació, haciendo de su llanto una nueva forma de curación exitosa sin necesidad de la intervención de más un de hombre.

Algunos dicen que a partir de ese día comenzamos a ser libres pero yo pienso que fue lo contrario. Para el mundo fue una luz de esperanza luego de un periodo oscuro y difícil pero si actualmente te pones a pensar en la manera sobre exagerada en la que se venera a un rehabilitador hoy en día, sin contar la manera en la que implícitamente se les usa, pensarías como yo. Aunque alguien como yo no puede tener una oportunidad para expresar una opinión.

De hecho alguien como yo no figura en ningún registro.

Déjame contarte un poco sobre el mundo.

Sobre cómo se mueve.

Sobre cómo se siente.

Sobre cómo alienta a vivir a unos y sobre cómo sacrifica a otros.

Déjame contarte un poco sobre mí primero y luego...Luego te contaré sobre él.

Sobre Viktor.

* * *

 ** _1\. La Tierra que nos han prometido_**

* * *

Mientras el mundo atravesaba una modificación extrema de polo a polo, mas seres humanos con genomas peculiares comenzaron a nacer.

Era el año 2020 cuando nació el primer rehabilitador. El primer Placebo.

A partir de ese extraño fenómeno, y del apresurado incremento de una nueva generación, se decidió seccionar a la población en tres niveles.

Durante la primera nevada de Abril, mientras el cielo se desdibujaba alrededor del rostro benévolo de Viktor, supe que no seríamos libre en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Algo similar a cuando supe que Mari, mi hermana mayor, se iría de casa gracias a que su indicador de nacimiento fue el de ser un rehabilitador. Ese mismo día supe que eso se repetiría conmigo algún día si es que, claro, yo llegase a ser un rehabilitador como ella.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

La mañana del veintiocho de Diciembre del año 2020, en Hasetsu, una pequeña localidad al este de la prefectura de Saga que era caracterizada por su paz y hospitalidad, hubo un atentado biológico que se extendió por toda la costa japonesa. Los callejones con aire melancólico y romántico de la ciudad, que eran el mundo entero de parejas y familias, se redujeron a escombros despedregados por el suelo, y el aire se volvió nocivo para todos.

A siete mil trescientos kilómetros al oeste, en San Petersburgo, la ciudad que vería nacer a Viktor años después, también fue atacada. Y así como ella, varias ciudades alrededor del mundo también lo fueron. Las alertas sobre una posible explosión biológica se repetían incansables en los canales locales de todo el mundo y en los megáfonos de cada esquina de las ciudades. Lo que creó el hombre también alcanzó a la naturaleza. Fuego y hielo se unieron cuando los volcanes y montañas rugieron al mismo tiempo creando así un cinturón de desastres climatológicos.

Por aquél tiempo nadie creyó que lograrían sobrevivir.

No existía la certeza de un mañana.

Sin embargo la esperanza yacía en el llanto de un bebé solamente. Aquél portador del primer gen y que luego se disgregaría en cuanto más niños nacieran.

Viktor y yo, aun sin nacer, a muchos años de conocernos si quiera, a tantos kilómetros entre nuestras familias y orígenes, con tantas diferencias queriendo apartarnos, nos esperábamos con ansias. O al menos es lo que me gusta pensar.

Para la gente de aquél entonces fue difícil digerir lo que se repetía en las noticias. Algo más que el conteo de desastre y fallecidos en cada rincón del mundo, el hecho de que varios nacimientos comenzaron a ocurrir asombró a la población.

Explicarle eso a Mari, a su tierna edad de seis años luego del nacimiento del primer Placebo, había sido muy complicado pero por suerte ella estaría ahí para el día en el que yo naciera. Ansiosa y también preocupada por el destino que me deparara.

—Yuuri —recuerdo haberla mirado con curiosidad a la edad de cinco años, aunque no sé si con la suficiente inocencia que ella esperaba de mí —. Algún día, cuando crezcas, debes permitirte soñar. No importa el camino que elijan por conveniencia para ti. Incluso también cuando tú mismo creas que es tu destino ser lo que ellos te dirán que eres.

Recuerdo también que esa fue la primera noche en que ella se permitió llorar abrazado a mi diminuto cuerpo mientras nuestros padres permanecían en la oscurecida sala _–apenas alumbrada por una agotada lámpara de aceite-_ con un trozo de papel en la mano de mi padre, hundiendo la vida de nuestra familia.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Dije que sí aunque ciertamente no habría sabido qué más responder al verla deshecha.

Mari era así. Sincera hasta el final.

Siempre fue así.

Años después supe que me había vuelto bastante bueno para seguirlo haciendo. Para seguir mintiendo.

A la mañana siguiente a esa promesa, ella se marchó. Papá no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo y mamá no paró de llorar hasta que el vehículo que se llevaba a varios otros chicos, incluyéndola, desapareció a través de la lluvia.

Aunque tuvieron que pasar un par de años para entender por qué mi hermana se había marchado, pienso que hubiese sido mejor creer en sus mentiras y simplemente pensar que lo había hecho porque ya no soportaba a nuestra familia.

A partir del año siguiente del nacimiento del Placebo original, luego de que nuevas leyes y jerarquías se hubiesen aprobado e impuesto por el gobierno, supe que Mari y yo ya formábamos parte de esa generación de nacimientos con singularidades.

Según el Régimen desde que naces solo tienes dos opciones para seguir respirando porque a pesar de existir una tercera opción, nacer bajo ella era lo mismo que ser sentenciado a muerte.

Todos nacemos con un indicador. Algunos lo llaman el gen espiritual ligado al legado genético del alma: es ese otro 20% de materia gris que aún se desconoce del cerebro humano pero que se presume es el que distingue qué indicador traes. Éste indicador es el que decide a cuál de las tres ramas de la sociedad pertenecerás, según las nuevas leyes a partir del año I, después de una casi apocalipsis. Y esas categorías están escritas en un documento al que llaman _El Artículo_ :

 _El primero: Placebo._

 _Al que gustan llamar: El superior._

 _Es quien nace bajo el estigma de rehabilitador. Es la prosperidad. El avance. El futuro. Aquél individuo que ha nacido con una inverosímil habilidad. Placebo, bajo lo que significa su término en medicina, es un procedimiento utópico utilizado en pacientes para mejorar su salud de vida pues le hacen creer a la persona que si sigue tal tratamiento acerca de "pastillas falsas", podrá sanar. Y así se consigue estabilizar y mejorar._

 _Un Placebo representa casi lo mismo._

 _El segundo: Inocuo._

 _El pacificador._

 _Aquellas personas que nacen sin el indicador rehabilitador. Individuos comunes y corrientes que no hacen ni el bien ni el mal pero de quienes presuntuosamente hay más porcentaje de registro. Son el punto neutro dentro de la sociedad. Los cimientos. Los trabajadores._

 _Y El tercero..._

—Llegaste antes, Toshiya —esa que susurra es mamá dentro de mis recuerdos. Está arrullando a un bebé. Debo ser yo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Llegaré tarde los próximos días. Es probable que pase la noche en el hospital —para Hiroko, mi madre, esa oración parece significar mucho; tanto que frunce el ceño y su bonita y redonda carita asiática se pinta de tristeza—. No pongas esa cara.

—¿Debería alegrarme entonces? —Madre comienza a sollozar, y solo aparta el libro de colores _–que anteriormente se encontraba mostrándome aunque no entendiera nada-_ de su regazo para alzarme y abrazarme con una preocupación genuina—. Cualquiera de esos niños podría ser Yuuri.

—Pero no lo es. No lo fue. No lo será —silencio—. Hiroko...

—¿Qué clase de personas somos si aceptamos ver con los mismos ojos que los demás lo que hacen en ese lugar? —gime y pronto sus lágrimas mojan mis regordetas mejillas.

—Es mi trabajo, mujer. Solo...—para cuando papá intenta ser indulgente con ella, mamá ya se encuentra sacándome de la habitación apresuradamente como si no quisiera que escuchara a pesar de que sabe que no entiendo.

—Yo no creo que asesinar sea un trabajo.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

Las paredes escuchan y guardan secretos y Yuuri, de regreso al presente, parece haber logrado desarrollar su habilidad para reproducir sus recuerdos de manera visible, a la perfección.

El llanto de su madre taladra su mente haciéndolo sentir culpable. Porque si de buscar quien tiene la culpa se trata, su padre nunca fue culpable de nada salvo únicamente de ser el director general del hospital de Hasetsu y de tener que acatar las nuevas leyes impuestas para los recién nacidos.

Cada que un bebé nace, en sus propias y diminutas manos está el hilo de su vida. De representar el futuro o la amenaza. Toshiya injustamente debe obedecer y aunque parece irónico que al ser médico él deba ser el portador de traer vidas y dar las buenas noticias a la gente, cada noche debe portar una máscara y ser el verdugo cada vez que en lugar de Placebo o Inocuo, ha nacido un Nocebo.

Su madre lo culpaba a él. A su marido.

Su padre, al Régimen.

Yuuri solo se culpa a sí mismo.

En ocasiones quizá al destino, a la injusticia, al gen espiritual que no es más que una red de mentiras y jerarquías. Pero leyes son leyes, y Yuuri, con el ardor que tienen sus ojos al ver a su madre llorar en sus recuerdos, detiene la vista en ese ejemplar ridículo de _El Artículo_ que posee dentro de sus poseciones aún. Ese que cada familia debe tener para memorizar y acatar.

—...y El tercero —pronuncia, tembloroso.

 _El Nocebo._

 _El degradador._

 _El que destruye. El alcance de sus habilidades se desconoce pero se sugiere que representa una amenaza para El Placebo y para la humanidad._

—No se registran más datos —cita con la mirada apagada y voz compungida.

La postura de la vida de un Placebo y un Nocebo son completamente diferentes.

Al uno se le otorga la vida y al otro la muerte.

No hay más datos porque ningún Nocebo ha sido registrado en la tasa de natalidad lo que significa que ninguno existe, lo que se sobreentiende a que todos son eliminados. Desde el momento en el que el indicador demuestra que eres un Nocebo, resultas una amenaza y es ahí donde el padre de Yuuri ha tenido que jugar a ser el verdugo. Todo eso que su madre repudia y que, seguramente, a Toshiya también desmoraliza día con día.

 _"—La vida de un Nocebo a cambio de la de Mari, la tuya, y la de Yuuri. No hay mucho de donde elegir, Hiroko."_

 _—"Ese niño podría ser Yuuri"_

Yuuri se rompe, aventando el libro contra la pared con enfado. Y sin ser visto desaprueba al destino porque cada vez que un Nocebo nace en el hospital que dirige su padre, el jardín del mismo suma un hueco más al cementerio que fácilmente los envolvería en una red de traición.

Porque nacer como un portador del tercer gen no merece ni siquiera un entierro digno. El hecho de que el jardín del hospital carezca de flores no es solo porque sí.

— _Noc-noc_ —dos golpecitos al cristal blindado y Yuuri regresa a la realidad cuando escucha la puerta automatizada abrirse.

Ahora tiene dieciocho y aun así no puede dejar de causar problemas a la gente, piensa.

—Doctora Minako —la introduce, observando el atuendo que lleva el día de hoy. El mismo de todos los días. El mismo color que su padre ha usado durante mucho tiempo. Yuuri está comenzando a detestar el color blanco que usan para todo.

—El sensor detectó una vibración dentro de la habitación. ¿Pasa algo?

Pasa que odia ese maldito lugar pero no puede hacer nada para escapar. Desearía retroceder en el tiempo y evitar aceptar, luego de casi seis años de insistencia, el acompañar a su padre a la capital para finalmente hacerse esa maldita prueba que por años ha estado evitando con todo su ser por miedo al resultado.

Sucede que aunque se sabe que el porcentaje de Nocebo nacidos es relativamente bajo en los últimos años, a Yuuri nunca se le hizo la prueba para determinar con cuál de los tres genes había nacido. A su madre le aterraba la idea de que fuese como Mari, una rehabilitadora, pues a edad muy temprana el gobierno toma bajo su yugo a quienes resultan nacer con el primer gen para sus propósitos, pero le aterraba aún más que pudiese ser un Nocebo.

A Yuuri ninguno de los dos le apetecía. El preferiría ser un Segundo. Un Inocuo.

—Hiroko viajará mañana a la capital. Estará contigo durante las pruebas—el muchacho asiente, ido.

Por años, y siendo su padre quien es, había librado de hacerse los exámenes pertinentes para averiguar su indicador. Su padre tenía influencias y por esos dieciocho años había librado el Régimen y había vivido inadvertidamente una vida como cualquier otro. Su cartilla de origen señalaba que era un Inocuo pero estaba más que claro que eso era una artimaña provisional de sus padres para protegerlo y permitirle vivir tranquilamente a su lado. Luego de la partida fugaz de Mari no deseaban separarse de Yuuri, al menos, hasta que pudiera valerse por sí mismo.

Y así hubiese sido hasta hace dos días cuando un citatorio había llegado a su casa el cual expedía inapelablemente que aquellos Inocuos que ya se habían hechos sus exámenes pertinentes a meses de nacidos, volvieran a realizarlos.

—Algo ha ocurrido como para que soliciten que los exámenes se vuelvan a hacer ¿verdad?

Yuuri es demasiado observador como para saber que sus padres nunca le habían hecho los suyos realmente por temor a algo. Y aunque casi toda su vida había vivido creyendo ser alguien normal entre la sociedad, la verdad es que recurrentemente tiene sueños que siempre terminan de la peor manera. Y siempre, siempre, busca algo. O a alguien. Más nunca logra encontrarlo.

—Solo es un chequeo periódico. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —dice la mujer intentando sonar calmada—. Eres un Inocuo. Así lo estableció el destino y para el Régimen así estás registrado.

—Claro..., por eso vuelven a hacerme los exámenes —menciona, entre apático e irónico. Está cansado. El viaje ha durado bastante y ahora, en lo que su padre se la pasa en el hospital arreglando unos asuntos, Minako (amiga de la familia de años) ha sido asignada a ver por él.

—Lo mejor que te puede pasar es que ahora seas un rehabilitador, Yuuri.

 _Claro_ , piensa. Los humanos originalmente poseen un número de células de Placebo desce que nacen. Dependen de los años si se desarrollan o no, aunque Yuuri prefiere no serlo.

—O peor...—hace una pausa, volviendo a recostarse en su cama, en esa habitación _–de las miles que hay en ese hospital-_ que se le ha sido dada hasta el día de la prueba. Agradece, al menos, tener una bonita vista hacia el jardín al apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada—, que sea un Nocebo.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir huyendo._

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 _Bueeeeno, hasta aquí el capítulo en lo que recupero mi cerebro y me dispongo a escribir el próximo. Yo sé que hay muchas dudas, yo sé, yo sé...pero conforme avance la historia iré respondiendo sus inquietudes, espero(?)_

 _Por el momento nos queda claro que el sistema de este universo divide a la población en tres categorías y pues...ya. He activado la casilla de contenido adulto porque, si los cálculos no me fallan, habrá una escena un tanto cachonda (me avergüenzo de esta palabra jajaja) en el próximo capítulo o quizá dentro de dos._

 _Realmente no sé que decir. Solo espero que quien lea, disfrute de la historia c:_

 _¡Rooss-out!_


	3. Ven conmigo

**_I_**

 ** _._**

Lo correcto sería: pasar desapercibido.

Para los inocuo es una tarea bastante sencilla.

Para Viktor, la cosa era un tanto complicada.

— Cuando abras los ojos, ya no sentirás dolor ¿de acuerdo?

Algunos lo llaman estafador, y es que solo basta mirarlo, tiene una facha terrible, pero a la gente sueles convencerla con si tienes el rostro bonito. Viktor supo de ello, además de su don, cuando comenzó a percibir que la gente solo se le acercaba por ser tan inusual.

Cabello platinado, ojos zafiro. Por donde lo mires no es un inocuo normal.

Quizá porque no lo es.

Quizá porque a pesar de saber que no lo es, le gusta violar la ley.

Para la gente de la zona alta sería un hecho escandalizado pero para la gente de la zona baja, mantener los secretos son el pago de su bienestar. Quizá se deba a eso a que la guerra constante entre la libertad y la represión de Placebos ha aumentado en sobremanera.

Es decir, ¿Quién querría pasar toda su vida siendo sujeto de pruebas?

Los Placebos están hartos. Cualquier persona lo estaría pero para el gobierno tu opinión no cuenta, así que los pocos que han nacido como Rehabilitadores y han podido burlar los detectores y las pruebas anuales del Régimen, viven escondiéndose. Y la zona baja a la que llaman La Ratonera, es esa en donde se encuentran. El Régimen lo sabe, de ahí que tantos asesinatos sean ejecutados.

Pero Viktor siendo una persona que no pertenece a la Ratonera, siempre se escabulle con facilidad en busca del bienestar de los demás.

Esa cualidad es la que más odio de las personas como él.

Quizá su naturaleza es así…

Ayudar. Ayudar. Y seguir ayudando.

Me enferma.

—¿Qué tal?

—Ya no siento dolor…

Pero la gente que vive en La Ratonera es tan miserable que se presta para ello.

Solo agradecen, y se van. Y Viktor es feliz con solo eso. No recibe nada a cambio a diferencia de los Placebos que viven en la zona alta, esos que en su mayoría reciben remuneraciones por ser usados para fines clínicos y unos un tanto perversos.

Esto de jugar a ser el _Robin_ Hood de los pobres no es una cualidad vista estos días, pero él es así, aun sabiendo que es un riesgo que tarde o temprano podría condenarlo.

Una persona miserable siendo curada por una persona que por su gen podría ser considerada privilegiada…pero Viktor comparte el sentimiento de que él también es miserable por ir en contra de las leyes.

Un miserable ayudando a un miserable.

Así es como la gente lo ve.

—Gracias, joven.

—No hay de que —sonríe, pues repito, él parece estar satisfecho con eso.

—Viktor, ya es hora de irnos.

* * *

 **2\. Ven conmigo**

* * *

No está acostumbrado a permanecer en un lugar por tanto tiempo. De hecho, considerando su situación, es poco ortodoxo hacer lo que hace. Pero para eso está Chris con él, un inocuo que por algún motivo es su mejor amigo, quien le solapa casi todo.

—Ella se irá dentro de dos horas al extranjero —menciona a nadie, o aparentemente a nadie. Chris piensa que está loco y que ahora le habla a la nada hasta que distingue a la persona que está detrás debe de ser la mitad de la complexión de alguno de ellos dos.

No le sorprende.

La mayoría de la gente en la Ratonera no puede abusar de grandes banquetes. Son pocos los que viven de manera decente; y aquél flacucho personaje luce como si además de estar desnutrido, estuviera casi con la fe por los suelos por algún problema que, al menos a él, no le interesa saber.

Diferente a Viktor que no sabe en qué momento callarse.

—¿Eh?

—La chica por la que estás así —dice el platinado y Chris solo rueda los ojos, alejándose un par de pasos.

Está acostumbrado a jalarlo y llevárselo forzosamente de lugares públicos pero darle un poco de esperanza a ese maloliente y desgraciado muchacho no va en contra de su humanidad.

—¿C-cómo lo…? —atolondrado, Viktor le sonríe.

Esa sonrisa que parece ser un bálsamo para la gente en desgracia. No puede salvar al mundo pero supone que algo puede hacer por la gente como él.

—Rubia. Pequeña. De ojos verdes —comienza a describir Viktor—. ¿Su nombre empieza con 's'?

Anticuado. Chris piensa que su mejor amigo es un simplón.

—Viktor, ya es suficiente —insistente y le mira penetrante.

Todo ese ambiente de desolación le enferma no porque sea inhumano, solamente le molesta no poder hacer más de lo que su amigo sí puede.

—Ella te llamará en unos veinte segundos. No lo arruines y discúlpate por lo que sea que hayan peleado —promete y pide, despidiéndose sonriente.

Quince segundos después de haberse alejado con Chris un par de metros, desde el otro lado de la acera, un teléfono suena. No voltea, simplemente sonríe de lado, continuando su camino lejos de la vida que posiblemente acaba de cambiar.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

—Si sigues apareciéndote en las calles así como así, tendremos problemas —de las pocas veces en las que Viktor puede disfrutar del paisaje de un embarcadero, esa tarde, por alguna razón, se siente con añoranza a pesar de que la voz de Chris suena pastosa y advertida—. Si los Vigilantes se enteran que tu porcentaje de rehabilitador excede lo normal, sabes que no habrá vuelta atrás —el platinado continúa callado—. Por lo de hace rato, ahora mismo estarías dentro de un convoy yendo a las instalaciones del Régimen para que te usen hasta el cansancio. Por favor, sé más discreto con todo esto, Viktor.

—¿A qué te refieres con _'todo esto'_? —sabe la respuesta pero Viktor es de esas personas que aún en el escenario más caótico busca algo a lo que aferrar su fe.

—A todo lo que haces —Chris suspira, sacando un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de su gabán, encendiéndolo—. Todo este teatro de ser el salvador de los débiles algún día va a costarte caro —Viktor suena una risita—. No le veo la gracia.

—Ir al Régimen y vivir enjaulado o estar en el exterior y también estarlo —suspira—. Mi buen amigo, creo que ningún escenario me favorece así que la respuesta es bastante obvia —Chris entrecierra los ojos, ártico.

—O bien podrías quedarte quieto y vivir sin que te descubran.

—¿Y no disfrutar del mundo? —hace una pausa—. Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso.

—No puedes ¿o no quieres? —Viktor vuelve la mirada al horizonte, ese donde se desdibuja el cielo y comienza el mar—. Eres mi mejor amigo, es normal que piense que estás demente por cómo te arriesgas tanto por personas que en tu vida volverás a ver más de una vez.

—¿No de eso se trata la vida? —cuestiona, suspirando—. De conocer gente que te cambie todo.

—No en estos tiempos —Viktor ríe de nuevo.

—Yo mantengo la esperanza de que algún día conoceré a alguien así —Chris encarna una ceja, confundido—. Alguien que cambie mi vida.

Lo esperanzador que suena eso es proporcional a lo imposible que también es. El amor en esos días es algo casi incapaz de suceder, y considerando que actualmente a cada ser humano se le asigna una categoría, es aún peor.

Pero Viktor siempre ha sido así desde que tiene conciencia. Un soñador. Un amante de las estrellas y de lo que aún no conoce. Su naturaleza, en lugar de ser sumisa y resignada tras saber que es un Placebo, es lo contrario.

No puede estarse quieto en un solo lugar.

No puede ignorar a la gente sin ayudar.

No puede dejar de pensar que algún día va a amar.

Es tan esperanzador como trágico.

Es tan doloroso con solo verlo perder sus zafiros en las causticas del agua.

Es tan…Viktor.

—Hasta que ese día llegue, entonces cuídate —dice el mayor, aprovechándose de ello, consiguiendo que el platinado suelte una risa aun más fuerte—. Es enserio.

—Eres como mi mamá, Chris.

—Tu mamá ya te hubiese partido la cabeza por lo insolente que eres—carcajadas—. Como sea, mañana temprano nos iremos a Tokyo.

—¿Asunto?

—Necesito ver al doctor Katsuki —Viktor conoce ese nombre ¿y cómo no va a hacerlo? Chris no se cansa de mencionarlo cada que lo quiere persuadir con algún discurso sobre la seguridad, la ética y la moral—. Si sabes que le debo mucho ¿no?

—Hablas tanto de él pero nunca me lo has presentado —expresa, mirándolo un poco disgustado por el hecho de que se guarden secretos.

—Por su seguridad prefiero que siga anónimo en tu cabecita —dice, burlesco.

—¿Su seguridad?

—La de él y la de su familia —Chris hace una pausa, suspirando. Meditando también en si decir más de lo que debe—. Su hija mayor, Mari, es una Placebo. Fue tomada por el Régimen hace muchos años. No han sabido nada de ella desde entonces —el de ojos zafiro engrandece los ojos dejando de mirar el mar para prestarle atención al semblante serio de su compañero.

—Así que… ¿por eso te ayudó con respecto a mí? Porque protege a los Placebo… porque no pudo proteger a su familia.

—Aún le queda un hijo. Yuuri.

Hay un palpitar extraño en Viktor en cuanto oye el nombre del desconocido, pero tan pronto viene, se va. No le presta mucha atención a eso.

—¿Es un Placebo también?

—No. Es un Inocuo —Viktor frunce el entrecejo.

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces? —silencio—. ¿Chris?

—Ya hablamos suficiente, debemos volver.

—Como digas.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

 _[Yuuri]_

 _"Si algo malo puede pasar, pasará"_

La razón por la que los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizan deben ser una señal de que algo de eso pasará, pero soy tan despistado en casi todo que no he podido ver las migajas que ha dejado a su paso cada advertencia.

Mamá se ocupa de atar bien la bata a mi cuello y espalda mientras yo procuro perderme en la nada.

Es solo una prueba de rutina.

Solo una prueba.

Una prueba.

Es lo que me repito de manera incansable desde que salgo de la habitación hacia la sala de evaluaciones.

Nacer para luego enfermar y consecuentemente morir no entraba en los planes de nadie. Digo, es el ciclo de la vida pero no de ese modo. Eso fue hasta que niños y niñas comenzar a nacer trayendo consigo el gen rehabilitador.

La capacidad de unos los ponía encima de otros, y de esa manera una nueva pirámide de poder nació.

Pero yo quiero seguir siendo de los del montón. Igual que mi madre.

Ella es un Segundo. Un inocuo. A pesar de no haber nacido luego de la propagación de ese gas nocivo, fue una de las tantas mujeres embarazadas que residió en su interior a un niño. Un representante del primer porcentaje de la nueva jerarquía.

Mamá desarrolló una capacidad debido al gen del niño al que engendraría. A Mari, mi hermana. Y luego de eso el gobierno le otorgó la calidad de ser un Segundo.

—Yuuri —la oigo justo detrás de mí. Justo después de habernos quedado quietos esperando a atravesar una puerta por la que ella no puede seguirme. Estoy temblando aunque no hay razón. Todo estará bien. Todo saldrá como debe de ser. Solo voy a confirmar que soy un Inocuo. Solo eso—. Todo estará bien, cielo.

 _Ah._

No digas eso.

No digas lo mismo que le dijiste a Mari la noche anterior a antes de marcharse.

No me abraces como la abrazaste a ella. Llorando. Mintiéndole.

Mari no volvió, mamá.

—Tu padre estará a cargo de tu prueba también. Confía en él.

—Lo sé, mamá —menciono, apoyando mi mentón en la curvatura de su cuello, aferrándome en silencio a su protección.

Me repito que es normal ser sentimental considerando que siempre lo he sido desde niño…pero por alguna razón no quiero separarme de su dulce cobijo aunque sé que ésta no es la mujer amorosa que hace unos años fue.

—Katsuki Yuuri —ambos oímos obligándonos a separarnos mientras un hombre de bata blanca aparece en la puerta. ¿Por qué se siente como si custodiara una sala sin salida? —. Es tu turno, muchacho.

 _Deseo que puedas olvidar tu pasado,_

 _Deseo que puedas amar tu futuro,_

 _Deseo que puedas perdonar tus ayeres,_

 _Deseo que puedas amar tus mañanas._

Me repito incansable viendo como la imagen de mamá se vuelve cada vez más difusa a medida que avanzo y la dejo atrás.

Las mismas palabras que le dijo a Mari una noche antes de su partida.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

¿Qué probabilidades había de que todo saliera mal?

¿Qué probabilidades había para que alguien se topara con él en el callejón donde Chris le había pedido que se quedara?

¿Qué probabilidades había de que sucediera una desgracia y esta la mirara entre suplicante y desesperada?

Viktor repara a la gente pero no es un Dios, y como cualquier otra persona ordinaria hay ciertas cosas que tienen un poderoso efecto sobre él pero ninguna ha sido tan poderosa como para dejarlo estático y con la mente en blanco.

Cuando Yuuri sale por la puerta trasera de todas las instalaciones, descalzo y con la bata a medio amarrar, Viktor aún no sabe quién es.

Pero la imagen es tan dolorosa como hermosa.

La jungla de concreto apenas deja pasar la luz, sea natural o artificial, pero de entre todas las cosas que esos pequeños haces podrían elegir para iluminar y acentuar su belleza y dolor, eligen a Yuuri.

A la inestabilidad y al temor personificados; y le otorgan tal brillo que a pesar de ver que está sumido en la desesperación y el temor por no saber a dónde dirigirse, a Viktor lo atrapa.

El cigarrillo que sostiene en su mano se consume.

Las cenizas caen al suelo.

Y su corazón late tan descolocado que siente que va a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve.

Uno por genuino pánico y él otro porque su cuerpo está engarrotado observándolo.

El poder regenerativo de un Placebo es rápido, y al Viktor verlo sangrar deduce que no es como él.

— _"¿U-un inocuo…?"_ —piensa, separándose de la pared enmohecida en la que había estado apoyado todo el rato que Chris se adentró a las instalaciones.

Esa área seguramente es el área de carga y descarga de lo que sea que fuera ese lugar, y aunque Viktor ha insistido acompañarlo, el otro también a sido explícitamente serio al respecto sobre que no sería buena idea considerando que las barreras de seguridad en un hospital detectarían fácilmente su gen de rehabilitador.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sujetado al pavimento como si no pudiera moverse, viendo a alguien salir corriendo como si toda su vida estuviera envuelta en llamas.

—¿E-e…—Yuuri tiembla, también incapaz de moverse aunque más por miedo que por otra cosa—. Estás bien?

 _Oh, la cruel ironía._

Por supuesto que no lo está.

Nunca lo estuvo.

Sospechaba de ello pero ilusamente continúo creyendo que así era. Y ahora que las cartas se han revelado, que ha huido precisamente del personal que ha intentado de todo por detenerlo, está sintiendo una desesperación sin precedentes en la que cualquier persona que se involucre con él podría salir herida.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Todavía se lo preguntó hasta el último segundo.

 _"Lo mejor que te puede pasar es que ahora seas un rehabilitador, Yuuri"_

—Ja…—musita, tembloroso, completamente abandonado al miedo y a la desolación. No es una respuesta a nadie, ni a ese extraño, ni a él mismo. Es un acto meramente impulsivo a raíz de todo lo que está pasando por su mente.

Desesperación.

—Oye…—uno, dos pasos, y Yuuri retrocede los mismos que Viktor avanza hacia él hasta que algo dentro suyo lo alerta. Como un sentido desarrollado que nunca ha sentido.

—¡Ahí está! ¡No dejen que escape! —oyen a sus espaldas y pronto Yuuri se ve atrapado en una oscuridad que le amarra brazos y pies. Que hace que sus oídos zumben y que sus vista se vuelva borrosa.

Quiere vomitar.

Quiere morir.

Quiere llorar.

Quiere solo desaparecer.

—N-no…Yo solo soy…—se detiene, palideciendo.

Un inocuo…

¿Por qué no puede solo ser eso?

En cambio…

—¡Que no se escape, es un Nocebo!

Pero a Viktor poco o nada puede importarle. De hecho, un sentido aumenta y otro lo aminora. Si lo ha oído o no, tarde o temprano lo sabrá, pero por ahora solo puede pensar en las lágrimas de Yuuri y en lo infeliz que se ve.

Haya sido su naturaleza altruista o algo así como la gravedad, no lo sabe, y quizá no lo entienda pronto, pero sí sabe una cosa.

—Ven… _"conmigo"_ —lo último ha sido solo para él, y Yuuri lo escucha tan claro dentro de su mente que no tiene tiempo de pensar si es o no una mala idea aceptar la mano que le está ofreciendo que tome.

Solo hace lo que mejor sabe hacer.

Lo que por tanto años ha hecho sin darse cuenta y por lo que hoy está en esa situación tan lamentable.

—¡Ven!

Apostar.

Apostar por él.

Apostar por Viktor.

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir huyendo._

* * *

 ** _Notas._**

 ** _Lamento la demora(?) Entre mi trabajo, mis deberes como hija, y mis otros fics, siento que me quedo seca jajaja Pero no vengo acá a contarles mis desgracias._**

 ** _En fin, había planeado que el encuentro entre Viktor y Yuuri no fuera tan rápido pero al final re organicé mis ideas y salió esto. Siento si a alguna persona aún se le hace difícil digerir este nuevo universo, apenas yo lo digiero igual, pero conforme vayan avanzando los capítulos espero se familiaricen con ello c:_**

 ** _Entonces_ _¿Que piensan ustedes respecto a este capítulo? ¿Es Yuuri es un Nocebo?_**

 ** _¿Qué dicen ustedes?_**

 ** _La historia recién está creando sus cimientos así que aún queda un largo camino que recorrer._**

 ** _¡Espero me acompañen!_**

 ** _¡Rooss-out!_**


	4. ¿Qué quieres que te muestre?

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **3\. ¿Qué quieres que te muestre?**

* * *

 **.**

El apodado _"ojos bonitos"_ no se despega de Viktor.

Parece ser, además, que es un prófugo debido a la relación que el platinado encuentra con estar corriendo a _quién-sabe-dónde_ con él, siendo perseguidos por mucha gente. Los megáfonos instalados en puntos estratégicos de la ciudad emiten una alarma. Viktor odia ese sonido. Que hombre, solo está ayudando a _ojos bonitos_ a...Espera. ¿Por qué están huyendo?

De detiene justamente en un callejón con dos intersecciones.

Excelente.

Tomar decisiones.

Viktor odia tomarlas porque sabe que es malísimo para eso.

Ir a la izquierda o ir por el camino de la derecha. Mientras eso sucede la mano de _ojos bonitos_ continúa temblando. Ah, es verdad. Ha comenzado a llover.

—Tú conoces esta ciudad mejor que yo ¿verdad? —pregunta, un poco tembloroso. El sonido del megáfono más cerca se escucha lejos pero eso no significa que los hayan dejado de perseguir.

 _Ojos bonitos_ levanta el rostro, cundido de pánico.

—Oye, oye —le suelta, y _ojos bonitos_ se siente tan indefenso que su impulso es querer volver a tomar su mano de manera desesperada—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —no contesta y Viktor comienza a impacientarse—. ¡Oye! ¡Mírame! —el cuerpo de _ojos bonitos_ se sacude con facilidad. Vaya, es tan diferente a él—. ¿Qué te gusta?

—¿E-Eh?

En Viktor, su capacidad le permite hacer sentir bien a la gente.

Curar, al menos, anímicamente a las personas, es un poco de la punta de la lanza. El resto simplemente es cosa de las personas, al menos en lo que su estado mental respecta. Transfigurar sus buenos deseos en un verdadero procedimiento médico no es cosa de él. No es cosa de ellos. Es del gobierno. Aunque, tras años de estudio, se ha revelado recientemente que hay algo particular en la sangre de los Placebos que los hace inmune a varias enfermedades. Y que, además, nacen con ciertos dones que la gente ordinaria no posee. De ahí que quieran explotarlos hasta el cansancio.

—Sí. ¿Qué quieres ver?

 _"Porque puedo mostrártelo, aunque no debería"_

Nunca le ha gustado usar su amplitud genética ni mucho menos las habilidades psíquicas que, desgraciadamente, posee para confundir a las personas. No se considera un super héroe pero para la gente parece que es.

Como sea, quizá por esta ocasión pueda romper su propio código moralista.

—¡Oye, dime rápido-...!

—Yuuri.

 _Ah._

—¿C-cómo?

—M-mi nombre —balbucea. Con que _ojos bonitos_ tiene un nombre también bonito.

—Y... ¿Qué te gustaría ver, Yuuri? —el menor mira, para nada discreto, a su lado. Esa selva de concreto nunca le ha gustado. Se siente tan pequeño. Tan poca cosa. Quisiera...Quisiera volver a los días de nieve. Donde los regaños de su madre, por llegar pasada la hora acordada a casa, fuera su única preocupación. Esos días fríos. Esos días blanquecinos.

—Nieve... —Viktor no pierde tiempo, creando la ilusión viva alrededor de ellos. Pero por algún motivo...algo no está funcionando.

Yuuri, de pronto, comienza a llorar. Viktor lo sabe con sentir sus hombros subir y bajar pues lo tiene sujetado de ese modo a través de ellos. La ilusión, incluso, es clara para él debido a que su rango mental es ridículamente amplio pero entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué llora?

La gente a la que ha sometido a sus ilusiones siempre rebosa de alegría porque es algo que desean desde el fondo de su corazón. Pero este chico solo está ahí, llorando. Gimiendo como si estuviera viviendo la peor de las ilusiones.

Viktor, incluso, no puede hurgar en su mente de lo densa que es. No, no es densa. Lo está bloqueando.

La ilusión, donde bonitos copos de nieve caen alrededor de ellos, pronto se distorsiona. Como cuando hay mala interferencia a través de las señales que se emiten, en este caso en su entorno. La nieve, antes bonita, ya no está. Ahora es una tormenta. Y las manos de Viktor se sienten viscosas de repente.

—¿Q-Qué...?

Sangre.

Sangre en sus palmas.

Alza la mirada, notando la desnudez de Yuuri, además de todas esas manchas, claramente, de sangre.

 _—"¿Q-qué mierda...?"_ —él, definitivamente, no ha creado eso.

Yuuri continúa llorando.

Yuuri continúa hipando.

Su llanto va en aumento.

Su desesperación también.

Y los oídos de Viktor pronto se tapan debido a los decibeles de un sonido que es tan atemorizante como insoportable.

¡Dios! ¡¿Qué es lo que está...?

San Petersburgo.

Papá y Mamá.

—No...

La sangre.

Y _ojos bonitos_ sonríe de una manera espeluznante.

 _Ah, finalmente conoce uno,_ piensa.

Lo sabe mientras da arcadas profundas luego de vomitar bilis debido al miedo que ha sentido hace apenas unos segundos.

 _Ojos bonitos_ es un Nocebo.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Ese laberinto es interminable.

Por más que camina, las habitaciones, los pasillos, incluso las cortinas, no cambian. Permanecen en ese tono sepia que es propio de los sueños.

 _—"Ah, entonces estoy soñando"_ —piensa, encontrando lógico (tras haberse dado cuenta) cerrar los ojos y despertar.

Es fácil cuando te das cuenta de que todo eso no es real. Que nada de eso existe. Que todo es producto de tu imaginación.

Nada es real.

Ni siquiera esa presión extraña que siente en el pecho al reconocer... ¿Ese jarrón no se parece al de su casa en San Petersburgo? Lo recuerda pues en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de tirarlo y recibir la furia de su madre. Imposible no recordarlo. Recordarlo...Entonces ¿no está soñando?

Esa casa de pronto se le hace bastante familiar. Esos pasillos y el tapizado. Incluso las marcas de su estatura grabadas en el marco de la puerta de la gran biblioteca también están ahí.

No son sueños.

 _"Viktor"_

Son memorias.

El horrendo alfombrado ya no se ve. Sus zapatos, sin embargo, están cubiertos de algo pegajoso y rojo. El pasillo de pronto se hace un camino extenso hacia ningún sitio. Las paredes se cierran y es señal suficiente para que Viktor comience a correr. No sabe a dónde va o que es lo que le asusta más en esos momentos.

Que la cantidad de sangre que hay en el suelo parezca más una ciénaga tenebrosa o que ese camino no lleve a ninguna parte.

Está agitado. Siente su corazón a un ritmo acelerado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, por más que corre, esa luz no se acerca ni un poco?

Quiere despertar. Quiere despertar. Quiere despertar.

Descuidado, tropieza, agradeciendo haber metido las manos para no caer de bruces directamente. Está húmedo, pero no es la sangre lo que ve lo que lo hace caer en la demencia.

Mamá y Papá.

Pieza por pieza.

—¿Tú también me vas a molestar? —hay alguien ahí, además de él en...ese espacio que parece creado por...otra persona.

El pecho de Viktor está contraído que ni un mísero grito es capaz de emitir. Mientras tanto, ese niño se acerca.

Que se aleje. ¡Que se aleje!

—Pobrecito —lo escucha referirse a él. Viktor solo quiere salir corriendo. Si tan solo esa sangre ahora no estuviera sujetándolo como si fuesen hilos, lo haría. Brazos, piernas, incluso cuello, todo para que no se mueva. No le queda más remedio que intentar, desesperadamente, cerrar los ojos y pedir que todo eso se acabe. Como si fuese una pesadilla de la que pudiese despertar con tan solo apretar los ojos y pedirlo con fuerza. Y entonces, esa fría mano. Pequeña, además—. Mírame, Viktor.

El espacio donde deberían ir los ojos, solo son dos huecos oscuros.

Viktor quiere gritar, pero incluso considera que ese cabello negro lo ha visto en otro lado.

—Dime ¿Qué te gustaría ver?

 _"¿Qué cosa quieres que te muestre?"_

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

—¡AH!

El grito que ha pegado no es ni remotamente normal pero incluso Chris puede lidiar con algo como eso si se trata de su amigo.

Cuando Viktor vuelve en sí, abriendo los ojos como si hubiese regresado a la vida luego de un posible coma, todo es un caos.

De primera instancia, no sabe ni siquiera donde se encuentra. De puro milagro recuerda quien es él y quien es la persona que está a su lado. Chris, tan pronto lo ve despertar completamente agitado, le alcanza un vaso de agua. Los labios pálidos y secos de Viktor no dan buena pinta.

—C-Chris...

—Bebe esto.

Viktor no replica, solo obedece.

Tembloroso, porque siente aún pesados los músculos de todo el cuerpo, sostiene el vaso con la fuerza necesaria apenas para llevarlo a sus labios. La cabeza le duele horrores y su vista, pasados esos segundos, finalmente puede enfocar un poco más preciso que cuando recién abrió los ojos como un desquiciado.

Es una habitación pequeña en la que se encuentra en la que apenas hay lo necesario. Una cama, la silla donde Chris se encuentra, y una mesita. En una de las esquinas hay un pequeño armario y en la conexión que ve a un lado supone que debe ser el pasillo que te lleva al aseo.

Todo es blanco, además.

Excesivamente blanco.

—¿E-En dónde...? —el rubio le impide levantarse.

—Calma. Aún estás mareado. Descansa un poco.

Que descanse, dice. Dios, si hasta parece que es mentira que antes de esa horrible pesadilla había estado corriendo casi una maratón en compañía de...

—Yuuri...

—¿Qué dijiste? —de nuevo, siendo el terco que es, Viktor hace intentos para erguirse y sentarse en la cama, consiguiéndolo esta vez—. Viktor, que te quedes quieto.

—¿En dónde estamos? —Chris le sostiene la mirada, completamente serio. Darle más evasivas solo va a ocasionar que el albino se vuelva más y más insistente.

—Es el hospital general de Hasetsu —Viktor entrecierra los ojos, sospechoso.

—Mientes —Chris engrandece la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Él estaba huyendo del hospital cuando lo llevé conmigo.

Si Viktor tuviese la habilidad de leer los ojos de las personas, sería un monstruo. Chris desconoce muchas cosas de él a pesar de llevar toda una vida uno a lado del otro. Conoce un poco de sus habilidades psíquicas pero incluso Viktor es una persona misteriosa en varios aspectos. Hay cosas, definitivamente, que Nikiforov nunca le contaría. Otras, sin embargo, son deducibles. Lo que ve ahora en sus ojos es una acusación. Cree que miente...y sí, de hecho, eso es lo que está haciendo.

Haberlo encontrado en el suelo de un callejón junto al tembloroso hijo del doctor Katsuki no es, precisamente, la imagen más feliz del mundo.

Uno siempre busca el bienestar de los suyos y Chris, aunque conoce a Yuuri de hace poco, no ve nada en él como arriesgar a Viktor en decirle la verdad.

La verdad que es tan obvia desde el momento en que ese niño nació.

Una verdad que Chris ha descubierto con los años, debido a la relación en secreto que mantiene con el padre del muchacho.

Yuuri no es nada suyo.

Viktor, sin embargo, aunque no comparte su sangre, lo es todo. Es prácticamente su hermano.

Un hermano muy terco y problemático, cabe decir.

—Chris —oye el tono en como lo llama. Está molesto—. Dime, de verdad, en dónde estamos.

—Se supone que es un secreto —confiesa, un poco soso, alzándose de hombros.

—Y se supone que también lo era él.

—¿Eh?

—Ese chico...Es un Nocebo.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

—Así que nos volvemos a encontrar, Yuuri.

A mamá le aterraba la idea de que yo fuese como Mari.

Alguien especial.

Mamá insistía en que no había necesidad, si quiera, de pensar en eso. Que yo ya lo era desde el momento en que supo que estaba embarazada de mí y lo confirmó el día que me vio nacer. Por mucho tiempo quise creer que lo supo debido al bonito color de ojos que compartimos. Y que vio, con mucho amor, lo que yo era.

Pero estaba equivocado.

—Yuuri ¿qué estás...?

Mamá y yo siempre tuvimos una idea diferente sobre lo que significaba ser especial.

Es decir, yo podía ayudar a dormir a cualquier que se me acercara. Podía ver claramente un mundo a través de sus ojos y, con esa cosa que me hacía especial, podía crear ilusiones visuales vivas en las mentes de otros.

Lo raro era que a la gente no le gustaba lo que yo les mostraba. Muchas veces me llamaron monstruo y mamá, por temor a lo que me sucediera, decidió ocultarme.

A partir de entonces ella definiría mi rareza como la peor de las enfermedades. Como algo incurable o algo maldito. Yo, sin embargo, creía que era algo genial.

Cuando uno es pequeño e inocente piensa en cosas muy ridículas.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar luego de mucho tiempo, Yuuri.

Esa voz sigue molestándome. Realmente no sé quién es. No es alguien a quien conozca...

O quizá sí, porque suena exactamente igual a mí.

—¿En dónde estamos? —pregunto, no preocupándome, aún, por la persona que aparentemente está a mi lado. De hecho lo único que puedo ver en cuanto abro mis ojos son mis manos. Se sienten extrañas. Se sienten como si no fueran mías. Dos pasos tambaleantes al frente y puedo ver un poco la manera en la que estoy vestido. Todo es blanco. Luce como una habitación aislante.

No posee más que un simple mueble que es la cama de donde me he puesto de pie.

No hay ventanas. Y en el techo solo se ven las rejillas del sistema de enfriamiento industrial.

Dos pasos a mi izquierda y unos seis a la derecha; y hay un espejo.

Y en frente, yo hablando. Sonriendo muy cínico. Pero esas no son las palabras que quiero decir.

—Te extrañé mucho, Yuuri.

 ** _._**

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

os pasillos de ese lugar fácilmente se harían pasar por los de un hospital.

Blancos. Extremadamente blancos. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser de ese color? Se mira un poco, están tan sucio como desentonado con esa blancura pero ciertamente eso es el menor de sus problemas ahora. Chris continúa callado, indispuesto a querer decirle en dónde están.

Sobre _ojos bonitos_ sabe nada.

¿Qué habrá sido de él? Si Chris insiste en haberlo encontrado en aquél callejón era bastante obvio que debió haber visto a Yuuri.

—¿A dónde estamos yendo? —Nada. Viktor comienza a desesperarse, deteniéndose de golpe—. Bien, no me digas. No te seguiré.

—Viktor, por favor... —el platinado aparta el brazo que intenta ser sujetado—. Es mejor que no nos involucremos con estas personas.

—¿Estas personas? —Chris se maldice internamente—. ¿De quiénes hablas?

—Te diré todo en cuanto salgamos de este lugar.

Luce desesperado. Por más que quiera compartir un poco de la fresca personalidad que posee, él está igual. O incluso más.

Y entonces, lo medita.

—Tú...no sabes ni siquiera dónde estamos ¿verdad? —no hace falta respuesta. ¿Y si realmente no sabe? No. Algo no cuadra. ¿Por qué habría de despertar en una cómoda cama y Chris estar sentado en una cómoda silla? De haber sido secuestrados el panorama sería uno totalmente distinto. Y Chris se ve, a pesar de lo ansioso que está, demasiado seguro al caminar y en qué pasillos tomar la derecha y en cuales otros tomar la izquierda.

Es posible que la información de Chris esté limitada solo a lo que estrictamente esas personas que menciona le han dicho.

—Pregúntame todo lo que quieras cuando salgamos de aquí y...

—Ah, ya está despierto —Viktor se pone a la defensiva, como es de esperarse, ante una voz que no conoce—. Nikiforov ¿verdad? —el susodicho engrandece los ojos, atónito. ¿Cómo demonios sabe su nombre? ¿Y quién se supone que es esa ratita bajita de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes? Ahora que lo mira con detenimiento luce tan esbelto que esa bata que carga le baila como un largo y amplio vestido blanco, para variar.

—N-nosotros ya nos íbamos, en realidad —interviene Chris, esta vez logrando que Viktor no quite su mano de su brazo al sujetarlo. Impulsivo como solo él es, teme porque vaya a hacer una estupidez así que prefiere ser él quien dialogue—. La doctora Babicheva ha hablado conmigo en la mañana y...

—Sí, sí, pero ahora quiere verlo —el rubio traga grueso—. A ambos.

 ** _._**

 ** _VI_**

 ** _._**

Los han hecho esperar en una salita.

Más que impaciente, Viktor está demasiado curioso al respecto.

No lo malentiendan, en verdad quiere largarse de ahí pero, además de ver el semblante de Chris, que no ayuda en nada, hay una extraña sensación instalada en su pecho. Luego de haber _soñado eso_ no está tranquilo.

Hay ciertas cosas en su mente que no recuerda.

Chris dice que su propio subconsciente ha borrado parte de lo que no puede recordar. Y Viktor no le ha buscado tres patas al gato debido a ello. De tener tales memorias, su mente debería ser capaz de bloquear su propio dolor. No es que no quiera recordar simplemente su particularidad también no le permite recibir algún tipo de dolor. Como un mecanismo de autodefensa, para mantenerse, quizá, sanos, los Placebos no sueñan ni almacenan recuerdos.

Se supone que son capaces de hurgar un poco en la mente de las personas, a modo de diagnóstico express, para decidir que ilusión es propicia para ellos.

A alguien que teme a las alturas no vas a mostrarle una bonita vista encima de la montaña más alta.

Por ello, por estar demasiado expuesto a innumerables mentes, no se les permite almacenar nada. O más bien, no pueden.

A Viktor no le molesta no saber de dónde viene porque, por lo visto, su origen es demasiado doloroso como para que sea el principal recuerdo del que no tiene conocimiento.

De su padre y de su madre solo tiene una fotografía y breves memorias. No sabe que ha sido de ellos pero sabe que se trata de sus progenitores con solo verlos. Los ojos de ella y el cabello de él. También tiene un par de fotografías de su antigua casa en San Petersburgo, y apenas almacena una que otra memoria _–que es más bien como un destello muy débil-_ a cerca de días soleados y un poco de risas y travesuras.

De resto, nada.

Nada, durante mucho tiempo, había estado bien.

Y, de pronto ¿tiene pesadillas?

Nunca le había pasado.

—¿Dónde está? —el pequeño rubio tan pronto ingresa por la puerta de ese pequeña sala, que es más bien una sección donde no hay paños de cristal que los rodeen, se extraña de la pregunta.

—No había nadie cuando te recogimos —Viktor, ansioso, finalmente sabe que está mintiendo.

—Yo no dije que se tratara de una persona.

Yuri Plisetsky, asistente de la doctora Babicheva, directora general del área de nuevas especies de ese laboratorio subterráneo, engrandece los ojos. Que pedazo de imbécil astuto ha llevado Mila a ese lugar. Insoportable además.

—Es hora —responde.

—¿De qué?

—De que conozcas al motivo por el que te trajimos aquí.

 _"¿Qué te gustaría ver?"_

Viktor tiembla un poco sintiendo como su cuerpo se sacude de pronto.

Yuuri.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir huyendo._

* * *

 ** _Notas._**

 **Más de un mes -la golpean-**

 **Además de que sí o sí debía actualizar dado que Placebo está en un concurso en el que estamos a duplas con la bella y talentosísima StYukiona. Pronto estará disponible un capítulo bonus hecho por ella c: Que es parte de las actividades del concurso "Escritores sobre hielo". El capítulo, sin embargo, solo estará disponible en Wattpad.**

 **Sobre el capítulo no tengo mucho que decir salvo que sí, Yuuri es el Nocebo. Muchas personas pensaron que sería Viktor xD Lamento rompes sus ilusiones. Además de que conocemos un poco sobre las habilidades de los Placebos. Que triste, VIKTOR NO PUEDE SOÑAR :c**

 **Se supone que escribiría un poco de sabrosura en este capítulo pero ya había decidido no hacer capítulos excesivamente largos así que...para la próxima sí se los prometo(?)**

 **Besos!**

 ** _-Rooss-out!_**


End file.
